Luz en la oscuridad
by DraculCobain
Summary: La única familia de la joven Selene ha sido Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien le recogió para sorpresa de todos los espectros.Por él,se une a las filas de Hades, convirtiéndose en uno de sus espectros. Sin embargo, alguien le hará dudar si esta haciendo lo correcto o no. Manigoldo x Oc
1. Prólogo

Pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, se los he tomado prestado a Masami Kurumada para hacer este fic sin ánimo de lucro de fans para fans.

Habrá escenas con contenido sexual explícito (Hentai ewe)

También estoy subiendo este fic en como Lilith Bathory y en wattapp como LilithBathory

Dicho esto les dejo el primer capítulo~

Prólogo:

El miedo te atenaza en muchas ocasiones, hay recuerdos que provocan que te tiemble todo el cuerpo. Demonios del pasado que llenan tus noches de terribles pesadillas, cadenas que te impiden avanzar. Demasiada oscuridad a tu alrededor, el dolor es demasiado grande y la culpa... La culpa te sigue a todos lados, casi volviéndose tu propia sombra, incluso te hace más compañía pues una vez que las luces se apagan tu sombra se esfuma, pero la culpa y el remordimiento siguen ahí.

Eres incapaz de ver una luz al final del túnel, solo hay una densa y fría oscuridad que te envuelve y te acosa. Miras a todos lados. Nada. No hay luz solo esa oscuridad que desde hace años te acompaña, casi forma parte de ti o eso crees, apenas hay algún recuerdo feliz que te ayude a superar la carga de tus hombros, que te ayude a sobrellevar el dolor. En tu mente solo hay recuerdos dolorosos que hacen que tus ojos se llenen de lágrimas que no derramas porque sientes que no tienes derecho a llorar.

En tu alma y en tu corazón hay mil cicatrices y heridas que no dejan de sangrar por mucho que lo intentes, parecen que no tienen cura alguna que siempre van a estar ahí siendo un recordatorio constante de cada error, de aquel fallo, de aquella vez que si hubieras sido más fuerte se podría haber evitado, aunque eso solo el caprichoso destino lo sabe. Es algo que no deja de herirte volviendo a tu mente cuando menos te lo esperas, golpeando con fuerza como las olas al romper contra las rocas.

Muchas veces quieres retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las decisiones que en el pasado tomaste, pero no puedes. El destino suele ser cruel, suele tener giros que te provocan desesperación. Gritas en silencio con frustración acumulada, gritos que nadie oye pero su eco resuena en tu alma. Rompiendo el silencio de tu interior, apretando los puños con fuerza. Una parte de ti acepta ese destino, pero otra parte de ti quiere seguir luchando, no sabes a cual de las dos partes hacer caso, pero el dolor suele ganar a la esperanza.

Te quedas en silencio, no hay nadie a tu alrededor que venga a ayudarte, no hay una amiga que te ayude a levantarte al caer. Te encuentras sola, al principio dolía, pero con el paso de los meses... de los años ya no duele o eso crees pues la soledad se ha vuelto algo tan común en tu vida que se ha vuelto tan familiar que ese dolor solo es una sombra más a tu alrededor.

Continuas por una senda oscura, tampoco tienes más opción puesto que es la única que conoces o, mejor dicho, la única que eres capaz de ver pues es el dolor y la soledad quienes muchas veces te guían sin que te des cuenta o sin darle importancia puesto que desde hace años ha sido así y, por desgracia, es algo que ya consideras como normal en tu día a día.

Llega momento en que bloqueas tus emociones para que no acaben por hundirte más en la oscuridad, pero no puedes. Algo hace que ese bloqueo se rompa y deja al dolor entrar de nuevo. Te tiemblan las piernas pero no caes pues sabes que si lo haces mostrarás tu debilidad y en un mundo rodeado de hienas carroñeras y hambrientas que esperan cualquier mínimo tropiezo para abalanzarse sobre ti, sabes que es lo último que debes hacer.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, un día alguien te tiende la mano. Tu primera reacción es desconfiar. Demasiado dolor en tu pasado, demasiados engaños, pero finalmente tomas su mano. Decides confiar una vez más.

Sientes de nuevo esa sensación de protección que creías haber perdido y pensaste que no recuperarías. Una vez más, hay luz en tu vida, aunque sea una luz oscura, pues a pesar de todo el bien que hace en ti también trae una oscuridad diferente. Esta oscuridad no duele, no te lástima o eso es lo que te parece, ¿Cómo va a herirte esa oscuridad que le acompaña si es con la que te protege?

Esa mano amiga se vuelve lo más importante para ti, hasta el punto que darías la vida por esa persona, después de todo esa persona te ha "salvado", sientes que es tu deber protegerle y asegúrate su bienestar. Se convierte en tu salvador, un salvador oscuro pero un salvador a fin de cuentas.

El tiempo pasa. Te vuelves su mano derecha, su confidente, la persona a la que cuenta sus dudas, te conviertes en la persona que la que más confía. Y tú confías en esa persona, ¿Cómo no vas a confiar? Lo único que te pide a cambio de su protección es que seas leal a él, ¿Cómo no ibas a cumplir algo tan sencillo? A veces te cuesta y tienes que mirar a otro lado. Algunas de sus tareas son contrarias a ti, no te gustan, sin embargo, callas. Lo haces por él.

Todo marcha con aparente normalidad o eso quieres creer. Sigues por ese camino, siguiendo su oscura estela. A veces tienes miedo, pero te da más miedo perder de nuevo esa luz y que la oscuridad te engulla de nuevo, arrastrándote una vez más a las frías tinieblas de la completa soledad.

Sin embargo, un día te ves en una encrucijada. Tienes que elegir entre dos caminos y no sabes cual escoger. Tienes miedo de arriesgarte, pero a la vez quieres saltar al vacío. Tus manos tiemblan, miras a un camino y luego a otro. Decides arriesgarte. Rompes con todo lo que te ataba, tienes la sensación de que vas a caer, pero unas manos te sujetan e impiden tu caída.

Miras esos ojos que parecen conocerte también a pesar de que apenas sabes de él, tal vez solo su nombre, pero cuando le miras a los ojos casi puedes leer su alma con claridad.

El destino a veces es curioso, sobretodo... cuando te enamoras de tu enemigo.


	2. Selene

**Selene:**

Una Muchacha, no tendra Más de diecisiete años, de cabellos azul pálido, celeste CASI, Miraba Por La ventana de su dormitorio, era su piel tan blanca Como la nieve y Sus Ojos ONU era azul cielo, solitario Que en Aquel Lugar ningún versículo PODIA Aquel tono de azul, el cielo de Aquel Lugar Solia Estar cubierto de nubes negras con algunos adj matices rojos, las nubes del Inframundo Solian Ser ASI. La joven contemplo El Lugar Que se habia Convertido en su hogar un lo largo de los años. ONU Era Lugar oscuro, no habia Luz en el y la poca luz Que Habia Una época siniestra Que provocaba escalofrío, Lo Más Parecido al Mundo Humano Que habia alli Eran los Campos Eliseos, but Ni siquiera ella, AÚN Siendo ONU espectro, podia entrar en Ellos pecado el Permiso de los Dioses Gemelos, Thanatos e Hypnos, o de su Dios Hades.

De Cuando llamaron a su puerta la peliceleste se giro, Diciendo con UNA VOZ suave Que podian Pasar. Esbozo Una Cálida sonrisa CUANDO vio entrar a un Radamanthys de Wyvern, contralto, Formido Sus Ojos Eran de la ONU curioso tono amarillo Y Sus cabellos alborotados lucian rubios como siempre, de aunque mantenia Una Apariencia seria y agresiva y su mirada era afilada y fría, la peliceleste Sabia Que No Así era siempre, era de personajes Počas las, Tal Vez La Única, habia Que Visto el Lado Más agradable del Juez del Infierno.

_ ¿Te Vas A Todo here quedar el día, Selene? _ Pregunto el rubio MIENTRAS se acercaba a ella, Poniendo Una Mano Sobre su cabeza.

_ Es Posible, Radamanthys._ respondio la muchacha a la par Que ampliaba Ligeramente su sonrisa.

Radamanthys miro a la muchacha, Selene de Quimera, Estrella Celestial de la Frialdad. Si no conociera la muchacha no podria Decir Que Era Un espectro. Selene una era Veces Demasiado dulce, despreocupada, amigable INCLUSO, en ALGUNAS Cosas época Demasiado inocente, Que Pero si algo podia Afirmar el Juez es no habia maldad Alguna en la Menor, un su juicio era buena Demasiado párr Estar Alli. Sin embargo, Sentia Que No direction derecho Tenia a nada Decir, Después De Todo, FUE ÉL Quien llevo a la menor al Inframundo, adoptandola Como su Protegida, se convirtio en su mentora y Casi en su padre. Nunca olvidaría El día que la Encontró, medio perdida Entre Las Calles, huyendo Porque acababa de robar Trozo ONU duro de pan. Bien de supo Que presentarse alli con la muchacha habia Sorprendido un Todo el Inframundo, Despues De Todo El no se caracterizaba Por Ser una persona altruista precisamente, Mas Bien lo TODO contrario, embargo de pecado, el Juez Tenia SUS Motivos Para Llevar Alli a la muchacha y su Señor Hades los comprendio.

_ ¿Minos no te ha friso Ninguna Mision? _Preguntó Retirando la mano de la cabeza de la joven, clavando Sus Ojos amarillos en ella.

_ No, el marionetista de Tercera no me ha de dado ningún Encargo.

_ Es tu superior, deberias Mostrar Más respeto Por El_ Le regaño el alcalde, conteniendo Una leve sonrisa.

La peliceleste se Limito una Poner los ojos en blanco. ESTABA en la División de Minos de Grifo, la habia Sorprendido Bastante pues siempre supusó Que acabaria Siendo subordinada de Radamanthys, Despues De Todo El era su maestro, Pero el destino es curioso y Hades determinó Que era Mejor Que La Joven Formara instancia de parte del ejercito de Minos. Aquello disgusto a la muchacha, lo demostro de Varias Maneras, sobretodo un desobedecer Cada Orden de base De Que le Daba y de tratarle De Una forma irrespetuosa,: No obstante, no podia Negar Que admiraba la fuerza de su superior, Después De Todo era uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, uno de los espectros Más Poderoso Que Habia Entre las Líneas del ejercito de Hades.

Miminutos El Rubio permaneció UNOS con la joven, lo mantener Suficiente párr corta Una charla. Se Marcho poco despues, era Un hombre de Pocas Palabras, no le gustaban las Charlas Largas e interminables, de aunque le agradaba la Compañía de la Menor.

Al Estar Sola de nuevo Selene Volvio un Centrar su Atención en La Ventana, Recordando El día que conocio al hombre del la del que salva de la oscuridad en La que se encontraba, de aunque acabo en otra clase de oscuridad.

* Flasback de Selene *

Corri Todo Lo Que mis piernas me lo permitían MIENTRAS Aquel hombre me perseguía. Le habia robado Trozo ONU duro de pan, seguramente iba a tirarlo a la basura, Pero yo se lo habia quitado Por lo Tanto ESO le Daba Razones para perseguirme y, posiblemente, golpearme, no seria La Primera Vez y, seguramente, TAMPOCO SERIA la Ultima.

Continuar Corriendo Hasta Que choque con alguien, era Un hombre alto y Formido, parecia Que No se habia molestado en peinar cabellos rubios SUS ojos SUS Y, DE UN inusual tono amarillo, me miraron fijamente, des del tanto molestos Por Haber chchocado con El. Iba a disculparme CUANDO Oí el grito del hombre Que me perseguía.

Me escondí Detrás del rubio, de aunque un Una parte de mí Aquel hombre le provocaba escalofríos. Abrace contra mi pecho Aquel Trozo de pan, era mi comida sueltas.

De Cuando mi perseguidor me Alcanzó me asome al ver Que ya no gritaba, su rostro pálido ESTABA Completamente Como Si estuviera viendo un demonio de la ONU. Dio media vuelta y Prácticamente huyo del Lugar, aterrorizado.

_ G-Gracias_ consegui Decir un Los Pocos Minutos Mirando a Aquel desconocido con una Sonrisa de Agradecimiento.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas? _ Pregunto con tono ONU seco y serio.

_ S-Selene.

Aquel hombre me miro fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos, algo pensativo. Puso de Cuando Una Mano En mi cabeza No Pude Evitar encogerme Cerrando Los Ojos de golpe.

_ Conmigo Ven, Selene.

Tras Decir Aquello, el rubio aparto la mano y echo andar. Aunque No ESTABA segura le Seguí, TAMPOCO Tenia A dónde ir ...

* Fin de Flasback de Selene *

Habian Pasado Nueve Largos años from Aquello y desde la muerte de su hermano, Radamanthys se habia Convertido en su Única familia. La peliceleste se abrazo a si Misma. Era Un espectro, Pero No debia su lealtad a Hades, el dios del Inframundo, Sino al Juez Del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern, si habia Aceptado la Sapuri de Quimera, habia solo Poder párr protegerle, era su forma de agradecerle Todo Lo Que Habia Hecho Por Ella A Lo Largo de los años. No le gustaba las Peleas innecesarias, sabia Pero Que pronto se produciria Una Nueva Guerra Santa era de lo unico Que se hablaba en el Inframundo.

La muchacha abrió la ventana. "Manías" Eran SUS escapadas al Mundo de los Vivos Una de sus, Donde habia Más luz Que Alli, le habian Descubierto par un de Veces Por Lo Que los antes de escabullirse Por La Ventana La Joven redujo Todo Lo Posible su cosmo, Tal Vez Fuera Do Última oportunidad de ir al Mundo de los Vivos los antes de la Guerra de Santa, embargo de pecado, Lo Que La Joven Que desconocía era escapada Aquella cambiaria su vida.


	3. El primer encuentro

**El primer encuentro**:

Luz. Fue lo primero que sintió Selene al salir del Inframundo, la luz del sol sobre su pálido rostro, durante unos segundos cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella placentera sensación que no podía sentir en el Inframundo. La muchacha abrió de nuevo los ojos esbozando una amplia sonrisa, iba a disfrutar de su momento de "libertad".

Shion de Aries, un hombre alto de largos cabellos verdes de un tono amarillo verdoso estaba acompañado de Manigoldo de Cáncer quien se pasaba una mano por su cabello azul mientras sus ojos del mismo color miraban con desinterés a su alrededor, encontraba Rodorio bastante aburrido. Ambos hombres estaban vestidos con ropas normales, con sus cosmos reducidos, después de todo, no había ningún enfrentamiento a la vista. El Santo de Aries tuvo que pedir a su compañero que se comportará a lo que Manigoldo respondía con una media sonrisa.

_ Cálmate, Shion, no voy a hacer nada raro.

_ Si no te conociera, te creería. _ Repuso el Santo de Aries dando después un lánguido suspiro.

Un niño, de no más de diez años paso corriendo, haciendo que ambos Santos se aportarán, antes de que Manigoldo pudiera espetarle algo al menor apareció otro hombre de mucha más edad, seguramente llegaría a los cuarenta, perseguía al niño, gritando que lo detuviesen. Tanto Shion como Manigoldo supusieron que aquel niño le habría robado, ambos hombres se miraron entre sí y, tras encogerse de hombros, siguieron aquellos dos solo que aún paso más calmado.

Selene no había tardado mucho en llegar a Rodorio y lo primero que hizo al llegar allí fue comprar un cesto de manzanas, la espectro tenía debilidad por aquellos frutos, se parecían a las que se encontraban en el Inframundo, solo que las de allí eran de color negro y su sabor era bastante amargo, en cambio, las del Mundo de los Vivos eran rojas y mucho más dulces.

Los gritos de un hombre captaron la atención de la muchacha, ver al niño con un pequeño bulto en los brazos y a un hombre más mayor persiguiéndole le trajo viejos recuerdos de cuando ella era la pequeña ladronzuela.

Aquel hombre no tardo en coger por el brazo al niño, retorciéndose lo con fuerza, el niño se quejo a la par que se revolvía, le estaba haciendo daño pero eso no parecía importar al adulto.

_ Oe viejo _ Dijo Manigoldo quien junto con Shion les había alcanzado_. No te pases con el crío.

_ No te he pedido tú opinión.

Si el tono de Manigoldo fue cortante el del aquel hombre era tosco. El menor seguía resolviéndose para intentar liberarse, aquello agotó la poca paciencia del adulto quien no tardo en alzar el puño para golpearle.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó a producirse.

_ Un hombre adulto intentando golpear a un niño, debería darle vergüenza_ Dijo una voz femenina.

Para Sorpresa de todos alguien se había adelantado a los Santos de Athena. Una muchacha de largos cabellos azul pálido sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca del hombre, apretandola a la par que la retorcía levemente. Manigoldo observó con detenimiento a la joven, no la había visto antes por Rodorio, una chica así sería difícil de olvidar una vez que la has visto. Pelo largo y azul, piel pálida... Lo que él denominaría un cuerpo apetecible, además sus ropas no parecían propias de las personas que habitaban aquel pequeño pueblo cercano al Santuario. Su vestido aunque era sencillo, casi parecía una túnica de un curioso tono negro. Shion también observaba a la muchacha, sin embargo, el Santo de Aries se fijo más en lo rápido que se había movido la muchacha y que a pesar de tener una contextura delgada tenía bastante fuerza.

_ Ahora suelta al niño y pídele perdón_ Le espetó la muchacha ejerciendo más presión en la muñeca.

_ ¡¿Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer criaja?!_ Espetó aquel hombre mirando a la peliceleste de mala manera.

_ Qué te obligare yo y seré mucho más desagradable, sobretodo, por gritar a la señorita_ Intervino Manigoldo a la par que se cruzaba de brazos.

Al ver que estaba en una clara desventaja el adulto no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza y soltar al niño susurrando un casi inaudible "Perdón". Tiro de su brazo para soltarse del agarre de la muchacha, aunque no fue hasta que la joven decidió soltarle. Airado, el adulto se marchó a grandes zancadas del lugar maldiciendo entre dientes.

El niño miro tanto a los Santos de Athena como a la mujer y esbozo una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento. La peliceleste se agachó para estar a la misma altura que el menor poniéndole una mano en la cabeza mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

_ Niño, ¿No te han dicho que robar esta mal?_ Preguntó Manigoldo, aunque había cierta diversión en su pregunta.

_ Lo sé..._ Respondió el niño a la vez que agachaba la cabeza_, pero tenía hambre...

El estomago del menor decidió reafirmar lo dicho por el niño emitiendo un sonoro gruñido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil tono rojo mientras apretaba contra su pecho el pan que había robado. Selene se quedo mirando al menor y le tendió el cesto de manzanas. El niño parpadeo sorprendido y miro a la joven, algo inseguro.

_ Quédatelas_ Le dijo la joven a la vez que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa cerrando con suavidad los ojos.

El niño dudo durante unos segundos pero finalmente esbozo una amplia sonrisa cogiendo el cesto que la chica le tendía, los ojos del menor se ilumiraron, Shion se pregunto cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo decente.

_ ¡Muchas gracias!_ Exclamó el muchacho y salió corriendo con las manzanas, parecían que le habían hecho el mejor regalo de su vida.

La peliceleste se incorporó mirando como el muchacho se alejaba corriendo, Manigoldo no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo mientras Shion había observado todo aquello en silencio, miro de nuevo a la desconocida. No parecía que hubiera maldad alguna en ella, más bien todo lo contrario, ¿De dónde era aquella joven?

_ Eso ha sido muy gentil por tu parte_ Dijo Shion, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

_ Él las necesitaba más que yo_ Respondió la joven a la vez que se voltea para mirarles, poniendo ambas manos tras la espalda.

_ Aún si, no mucha gente lo hubiera hecho.

_ Es un niño, no deberían tener que robar para llevarse comida a la boca.

_ Los tiempos son difíciles_ Repuso Manigoldo quien en su pasado no había sido precisamente un ángel_, por cierto, preciosa, buena intervención.

La peliceleste puso una mano tras la nuca, un tanto avergonzada, mientras que Manigoldo esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada, Shion miraba de reojo a su compañero, volviendo a mirar de nuevo a la joven.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ Preguntó el Santo de Aries, ya que habían empezado una "conversación", aprovecho para saber más de la joven.

_ Selene _ Se presentó, no le importaba decirles su nombre, después de todo no iba a pasar nada malo por decírselo al menos eso fue lo que pensó en aquel momento.

_ Yo soy Shion de Aries_ Se presentó y luego hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección a su compañero_ y es Manigoldo de Cáncer.

_ No dejes que me presente yo, eh _Manigoldo rió levemente a la par que ponía los ojos en blanco_, no eres de aquí.

_ No, estoy de paso_ Respondió la muchacha de inmediato.

Selene se sintió nerviosa, en cuanto escucho sus nombres supo de quienes se trataban, eran dos Santos de Athena, de Oro para ser exactos. Sin embargo, no los encontró tan... "Amenazadores" como le habían descrito en el Inframundo, más bien le parecieron dos personas de buen corazón, el Santo de Cáncer tal vez un poco canalla. La peliceleste se paso una mano por los cabellos azules poniendo un mechón tras su oreja. Manigoldo observó aquel gesto casi encandilado, ahora sabía el nombre de la joven, pero aquella muchacha de cabellos celestes le seguía intrigado, como si fuera un gran misterio que tenía que resolver. Shion se percató del nerviosismo de la joven, preguntándose de inmediato a que se debía, mas no pudo hacer ninguna pregunta más pues la joven dio un paso atrás.

_ Yo... Tengo que irme ya, me están esperando_ Dijo la muchacha, no era así, pero debía regresar antes de que se dieran cuenta de que se había marchado._ Adiós.

La joven se apresuró a marcharse mientras los dos Santos miraban con sorpresa lo rápido que la muchacha se iba, sin embargo, Shion dio un paso al frente.

_ ¡Selene! ¡No dudes en ir a la Casa de Aries cuando lo necesites!

Aquella "Invitación" sorprendió tanto a Selene como a Manigoldo quien miro a su compañero extrañado, ¿Acaso se había perdido algo? Shion solo vio marcharse a la joven.

Selene no tardo en volver al Inframundo, aún estaba confusa, si el Santo de Aries supiera realmente quien era no le hubiera dado "aquella" invitación a ir allí cuando necesitará ayuda. Era un espectro, eran enemigos, la próxima que les viera seguramente tendrían que enfrentarse. La sonrisa ladeada de Manigoldo y la expresión seria del Santo de Aries acudieron a su mente, dejándola más confusa que antes. No les vería de nuevo, o al menos eso pensó.

Sin embargo, el destino siempre es caprichoso.


	4. Se avecina la Guerra Santa

**Se avecina la Guerra Santa:**

Minos de Grifo, con el cabello blanco y largo suelto, bajandole por la espalda ojos son color violetas estaban parcialmente tapados por el flequillo, caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo de Hades, tras una reunión con su Dios acompañado de los otros tres Jueces del Infierno.

Se aproximaba la próxima Guerra Santa, ya estaban casi todos los preparativos, dentro de poco harían un primer ataque al Santuario. El Juez buscaba a su subordinada, Selene, quien estaba desaparecida, otra vez, ¿Tanto le costaba permanecer en el Inframundo? Al menos podría avisar de que se iba a ausentar, el Juez contuvo un resoplido de frustración. Seguía sin comprender el porque Hades había puesto a aquella muchacha en su división, lo más normal hubiera sido que la pusiera bajo las órdenes de Radamanthys, su mentor, pero le había tocado a él lidiar con la muchacha. Muchas veces le sacaba de sus casillas, nunca obedecía sus órdenes, le faltaba al respeto la gran mayoría de las veces, si no la mataba era porque sabía que tendría que vérselas con Radamanthys y, seguramente, con Kagaho con quien la joven tenía amistad o al menos se mostraba una actitud agradable.

Tras varias horas el albino encontró a la peliceleste en uno de los patios interiores que había en el castillo. La joven se encontraba sola con un libro bastante grueso entre las manos, seguramente Lune se lo había prestado para que estuviera entretenida. Se acerco a la joven con paso firme cruzándose de brazos cuando apenas les separaba un par de metros. Selene, aunque sabía que allí se encontraba su superior, no retiro la vista del libro en ningún momento, ignoranle de forma deliberada, Minos se quedo mirando a la joven en completo silencio hasta que se harto y le quito el libro de las manos. La muchacha giro el rostro para mirarle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_ Lo estaba leyendo_ Le espetó de una forma un tanto hosca.

_Me da igual_ Clavo sus fríos ojos en ella_. Te he estado buscando durante horas, ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme dónde estás?

_No me he movido de aquí._La joven se cruzo de brazos, había pasado una semana desde su última escapada y desde su encuentro con aquellos dos Santos de Oro_, ¿Qué quieres?

_ Qué te prepares, dentro de poco atacaremos el Santuario.

_ ¿Tan pronto?_ Selene no pudo evitar poner una mueca de desagrado_, el Señor Hades no actuaría de una forma tan precipitada...

_Son sus órdenes_ Dijo el Juez de forma tajante_, te encargarás de que nos molesten el menor número de Santos posibles, irás en un grupo aparte.

_Esta bien ... -Lo dijo sin mucha convicción, al menos no tendría que estar todo el tiempo con él.

_ Solo haz tu trabajo.

El peliplateado le devolvió el libro a la muchacha, marchándose del patio y dejándola completamente sola. Selene cerró los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro abriéndolos de nuevo a los pocos segundos y clavando su vista en la portada del libro. Se quedó en silencio sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿de qué servía entrar en guerra con el Santurio? Solo traería muerte y derramamientos de sangre que en muchas ocasiones serían innecesarios. La muchacha no era una persona violenta, si podía evitar un conflicto lo hacía, sin embargo, en el combate destacaba por su tenacidad y por levantarse siempre sin importar lo poderoso que fuera su rival, según había dicho Pandora, si fuera más cruel y menos compasiva, sería tan temible como los Tres Jueces del Infierno, pero la peliceleste casi siempre dudaba a la hora de segar la vida de su oponente, matando solo cuando no quedaba más opciones.

La joven se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada. No estaba de acuerdo en el plan de su Dios, cierto era que en el Mundo de los Vivos había maldad, ella misma lo había visto de primera mano, había sido testigo de las atrocidades de las que era capaz el ser humano, sin embargo, sabía que no todo en el mundo estaba podrido, también había bondad, luz, personas que se preocupaban por otras... como Manigoldo y Shion. Selene sacudió la cabeza, ellos dos eran sus enemigos le gustase y no, tendría que enfrentarse a ellos, pero en aquella semana no había dejado de pensar en ellos.

Lo Santos de Athena se encargaban de proteger a la humanidad, arriesgaban sus vidas para preservar la paz... Ellos si hacían lo correcto a diferencia de ella, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Era un espectro del Dios del Inframundo, Hades, cierto era que no le guardaba "lealtad", que si formaba parte de su ejército por Radamanthys de Wyvern, su maestro... Él era lo más parecido a un padre que conocía, le debía mucho y aquella era su forma de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella, Radamanthys no era conocido por ser un buen samaritano precisamente y, a pesar de ello, la cuido y la protegió, nunca le pidió nada a cambio incluso le dijo que no tenía porque tomar la Sapuri de la Quimera si no lo desea, pero tomo la Sapuri y formo parte de las líneas de Hades.

La peliceleste alzó la mano, concentrando una pequeña cantidad de cosmos en su mano para formar una pequeña bola de hielo, transparente como el cristal, esbozo una leve y pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro, siempre le había gustado la nieve y el frío algo que no había en el Inframundo, allí era imposible ver un simple copo de nieve, pero la joven era capaz de manejar el hielo, Selene se había informado y aunque no era tan hábil como el Santo de Oro de Acuario, sabían que tenían unos poderes parecidos, la peliceleste le denominaba el "Rey del Hielo" y era imposible de negar lo mucho que admiraba a aquel hombre. La joven cerró el puño haciendo que aquella pequeña bola se rompiese.

Camino a su cuarto para tomar su Sapuri, le gustase o no, tenía un deber que cumplir.


	5. La espectro del Hielo

**La espectro del Hielo:**

Selene de Quimera caminaba acompañada de los demás espectros de la División de Minos. La joven vestía su Sapuri, era de color negra, pero a diferencia de otras tenía brillos rojos, su torso estaba parcialmente cubierto para la Sapuri, dejando su abdomen al descubierto mientras sus pechos y hombros estaban completamente cubiertos, sus antebrazos también estaban cubiertos por aquella oscura armadura, en las muñecas sobresalian dos "adornos" en forma de llamas, sus caderas estaban también cubiertas y sus piernas estaban protegidas hasta los muslos, a diferencia de otros espectros su Sapuri no tenía casco sino una especie de diadema en forma de corona, de la parte posterior de la parte superior de su Sapuri salían dos alas parecidas a las de un demonio, al igual que tenias muchas otras Sapuri, a diferencia de las Amazonas de Athena los espectros femeninos de Hades no tenían que llevar ninguna máscara que cubriera su rostro, no tenían aquella extraña e inservibles ley.

Los espectros se mantuvieron en silencio con Minos de Grifo dirigiendo la marcha, la peliceleste miro de reojo a sus compañeros de división para luego volver su vista al frente. No tardaron mucho en salir del Inframundo, Minos se volteo para mirar a sus subordinados, paseo su mirada por todos hasta que se detuvo en la peliceleste, dio un paso hacia ella quien le miro enarcando una ceja, esperando la orden.

_ Te encargarás de cubrir los alrededores_ Dijo el Juez con un tono autoritario_, si algún Santo se acerca demasiado hacia nuestra dirección, eliminalos.

La peliceleste se limitó a asentir a la vez que alzaba el vuelo y se alejaba unos cuantos metros, no podía negar que le "aliviaba" no tener que acompañarles hasta el Santurio y no tener que estar cerca del Juez, aunque una parte de ella también estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera sucederle.

Minos observó a la joven alejarse e hizo un gesto a los demás espectros para que le siguieran. Sabía que Selene era poderosa y que si iba con ellos tendrían muchas más posibilidades de salir victoriosos, sin embargo, el albino no quería verla en aquella situación. Sabía que la muchacha tenía un corazón demasiado noble en algunas ocasiones y que la lucha no era de su gusto que prefería evitar los enfrentamientos a no ser que fueran estrictamente necesario, por eso le ordenaba que vigilará el perímetro, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta el Juez se preocupaba por su subordinada y aquella era su forma de "protegerla", solo esperaba que la joven no tuviera que verse involucrada en ningún conflicto.

Shion de Aries se encontraba por los alrededores del Santurio, tanto él como Albafica de Piscis habían sentido varios cosmos acercarse al Santuario y ninguno de ellos eran cosmos de algún Santo de Athena. Varios Santos de Plata se habían adelantando al Santo de Oro y estaban explorando el lugar. Albafica había puesto algunas trampas con sus rosas para los enemigos . Saber que las rosas venenosas del Santo de Piscis estaban protegiendo parte del Santurio aliviaba a Shion, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento.

Selene caminaba con una expresión seria y tranquila, vigilando los alrededores. La peliceleste sabía que cerca del Santurio se encontraba un pueblo y no podía negar que le preocupaba que su superior lo descubriera y decidiera "divertirse" antes de atacar el Santurio. La joven se detuvo y giro el rostro, el viento hondeo sus largos cabellos celestes y dio un largo suspiro, detrás de ella se encontraban tres Santos de Plata en una posición de ataque, la espectro negó con la cabeza a la vez se volteaba para encararles.

_ Sería más inteligente por vuestra parte daros la media vuelta y marcharos_ Les aviso la joven elevando un poco su cosmos.

_ No te dejaremos avanzar más espectro _ Dijo uno de ellos, ignorando completamente la advertencia de la joven.

_ Crei que los Santos de Athena eran inteligentes, pero ya veo que no._ Dijo Selene a la par que enarcaba una ceja.

Uno de los Santos de Plata, tras oír aquello se lanzó directo a atacar a la joven mientras que los otros dos se quedaron atrás. El Santo alzó el puño para lanzar un poderoso puñetazo, la espectro en ningún momento pareció dar mucha importancia a aquel gesto.

_ ¡Mural de hielo!

Fue lo que exclamó la joven cuando el puño del Santo estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Un mural de apariencia frágil se interpuso entre ambos. El puño del Santo comenzó a sangrar por el impacto, seguramente con algún hueso fracturado, el hombre retrocedió un par de pasos, sujetándose la mano mientras miraba como aquel muro estaba intacto, parecía frágil como el cristal, sin embargo, era duro como el diamante y podía jurar que al tocarlo era completamente frío. La espectro salió de detrás del mural a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. Hielo. Ese era el poder de la joven, tal vez no fuera tan hábil como el Santo de Acuario, pero no podía negarse que tenía una gran habilidad.

_ Os dije que os marcharais_ Les recordó la joven a la vez que elevaba más su cosmos haciendo que el ambiente se volviese frío.

Los tres Santos se pusieron en una posición defensiva, al ver que solo se trataba de un solo espectros se habían confiado, sin duda habían cometido un gran error al haber subestimado a la muchacha, pero ahora estarían alerta, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Ninguno de los tres tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la joven fue hacia ellos, tan rápido que apenas pudieron verla, cuando quisieron darse cuenta la joven ya se encontraba tras ellos, reduciendo de nuevo su cosmos como si la batalla entre ellos hubiera finalizado. Intentaron moverse pero pronto vieron el motivo por el cual no podían. Sus piernas estaban completamente congeladas de muslos para abajo. Los tres Santos de Plata se sorprendieron, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan rápidas al atacarles?

Selene, tras apartarse el pelo del rostro, se giro y miro a los tres hombres, camino al lado de ellos, casi parecía haber olvidado que se encontraba allí. Cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de ellos se giro una vez más para encararles.

_ Tranquilos, dentro de doce horas el hielo empezará a descongelarse_ Les aseguro y siguió su camino, desapareciendo de su visita.

Los tres Santos comprendieron de inmediato que de haber querido aquella muchacha les hubiera podido matar sin problema alguno.

Shion corría a través de la maleza, había sentido un cosmos cerca, no pertenecía a ninguno de los Santos de Athena, pero tampoco había mal alguno en aquel cosmos. El Santo de Oro no tardo en contrarse con los de Plata. Avergonzados le contaron lo sucedido y le dijeron por donde se fue la muchacha. Shion asintió y les aseguro que volvería a por ellos en cuanto se hubiese encargado del espectro.

El Santo de Oro se adentro más en aquel bosque, mirando alerta a su alrededor, de nuevo volvió a sentir aquel cosmos, sin duda, el espectro lo había elevado para que pudiera encontrarle, aquello provocó que Shion frunciera el ceño, ¿Acaso intentaba tenderle una trampa? Cauteloso el Santo camino en dirección a aquel cosmos.

El Aries abrió los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido. La espectro se encontraba sentada sobre una rama bastante gruesa con las piernas cruzadas mientras tenía los brazos apoyados en ellas. Apenas podía creer de quien se trataba, ella no podía ser uno de ellos. El alma y el cosmos de los espectros estaba lleno de maldad, en cambio, en ella no.

_ Hola, Shion de Aries_ Saludo Selene a la vez que esbozaba una triste sonrisa.

_ ¿Se... Selene?


	6. Así lo quiso el destino

**Así lo quiso el destino**:

Shion continuo mirando incrédulo a la muchacha, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, un rostro demasiado dulce para llevar aquella Sapuri. El Santo de Oro se sintió confuso, no había ninguna maldad en ella, ¿Cómo podía ser un espectro?

_ Creo que es momento de que me presente correctamente_ Dijo la espectro a la par que bajaba del árbol_. Soy Selene de Quimera, Estrella Celestial de la Frialdad.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que seas un espectro?_ Preguntó manifestando su confusión.

_El destino.

Ambos se miraron. Selene sabía que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero si era sincera no quería que ese momento llegará. Elevo su cosmos mas aún no ataco, prefería esperar a los movimientos del que ahora era su contrincante. El Santo de Aries entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, le estaba costando asimilar que aquella joven que conoció una semana atrás en la que vio una inmensa bondad estuviera en las filas del Señor del Inframundo. También elevó su cosmos pero al igual que la muchacha no atacó de inmediato.

_ No eres una persona malvada, no eres como los otros espectros_ Shion volvió a hablar, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido. Tenía demasiadas dudas que necesitaba que fueran aclaradas.

_ Shion..._ La espectro esbozo una triste sonrisa_, eso no es importante... Soy un espectro de Hades-sama... No hay más que hablar.

La peliceleste no quería hablar del tema, no quería hacerle ver que ella misma tenía dudas respecto a lo que debía hacer o no. Lanzó una ráfaga de aire congelado al Santo de Aries, haciéndole retroceder varios metros. Shion miro a la muchacha apretando la mandíbula, un cosmos poderoso, sin duda, pero no era un cosmos maligno. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, ahora no era el momento de dudas, le gustase o no debían enfrentarse.

" _Qué sea lo que Athena quiera_" _ Pensó el Santo de Aries.

_ ¡ Revolución de Polvo Estelar!

_ ¡Mural de hielo!

El Santo de Oro fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa por la técnica defensiva de la espectro, le recordó a su propia técnica Muro de Cristal. La peliceleste esbozo una leve sonrisa usando las alas de la Sapuri para elevarse en el aire, Shion se preparo para el contrataque de la joven.

_ ¡Estacas de hielo!

La peliceleste concentro su cosmos en forma estacas de hielo lanzandolas directas a Shion, pero no para atravesarle los puntos vitales del Santo, su intención en aquel momento era hacerle retroceder.

_ ¡Muro de Cristal!_ Exclamó el Santo a la vez que un enorme muro se interponía entre las estacas y su cuerpo.

_ ¡Sería mejor que te rindieras, Shion!

_ ¡Eso no va a pasar, Selene!

El Santo de Oro volvió a lanzarle su ataque Revolución de Polvo Estelar el cual fue detenido de nuevo por la técnica defensiva de la espectro. La peliceleste cayó en picado hacia el Aries, queriendo propinarle una fuerte patada que a penas tuvo tiempo de escapar.

Iban a volver a atacarse cuando el sonido de una explosión les detuvo. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar de donde provenía la explosión. Selene trago saliva a la vez que el rostro del Santo de Aries palidecia ligeramente. Rodorio. La explosión venia de Rodorio. La peliceleste no tardo en saber que seguramente se trataba de su superior, Minos de Grifo. No pudo evitar apretar los puños, ¿Por qué no había ido directamente al Santuario como estaba ordenado? Debió suponer que en cuanto el albino supiera que había una aldea cerca iría allí a causar cuanta destrucción pudiera. Shion apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, había vidas inocentes en peligro, miro de reojo a la espectro, ¿Qué debería hacer? Si continuaba su pelea contra ella muchas personas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con aquella Guerra Santa morirían, pero si se marchaba solo Athena sabía lo que podía pasar. No tardaron en oír otra explosión, haciendo que el Santo de Aries apretará con fuerza los puños.

_ Tendremos que aplazar nuestro combate_ Dijo Shion a modo de despedida antes de teletransportarse hacia Rodorio.

_ ¡Shion, espera!

La muchacha estiro el brazo para intentar alcanzarle antes de que desapareciera pero no tuvo tiempo. No podía negar que en cierto modo se alegraba de tener que detener aquella batalla, sabía que un Santo de Oro no era fácil de detener y no quería matar a nadie y menos si se trataba de alguien que conocía, sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, aquel pensamiento hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Una nueva explotación saco de sus pensamientos a la peliceleste.

"_Mierda_"

Una vez más empleo las alas de la Sapuri para elevarse en el aire y volar en dirección a Rodorio. Solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

Minos apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, casi haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran, ¿Cómo era posible? No solo tenia frente a él a Shion de Aries, quien había interrumpido su diversión, sino también a Albafica de Piscis. Le había roto todos los huesos de su cuerpo, había podido jurar que había acabado con él y, sin embargo, se había puesto de nuevo en pie para enfrentarle una vez más, ¿Es qué no había forma de matarle? El Juez estuvo a punto de esbozar una media sonrisa, un tanto divertida, pero su ira se lo impidió. Tenía que reconocer que el Santo de Piscis era un hombre tenaz, un rival digno de él. No encontraba mucha gente así, alguien que le combatiera de esa forma. No obstante, el Juez no era idiota, enfrentarse a dos Santos de Oro era una tarea complicada, además estaba cansado de su anterior combate con el Piscis.

Albafica, agotado, dio un paso al frente. Solo tenia que realizar un ataque más y el juez caería, poco le importaba tener que sacrificar su propia si de también podía llevarse al juez con él, lo haría gustoso. El peliceleste lanzó hacia el Juez su último ataque Espinas Carmesí junto con su última rosa blanca cubierta de su propia sangre venenosa.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó a impactar contra el Juez. El silencio que se formo fue tan tenso que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Minos abrió los ojos como platos, lo único que atino a ver fue una larga melena de color azul celeste, su corazón se encogió cuando a los pocos segundos reconoció a su subordinada, cayendo de rodillas y llevándose una mano al pecho. Había recibido de lleno el aquel ataque que iba dirigido hacia él.

_ Siento la tardanza... Minos_ Se disculpo Selebe de Quimera con un tono apagado.

_ ¿Por... qué... Selene? _ Preguntó el Juez sin apartar su vista de la joven.


	7. ¿Por qué?

**¿Por qué...?:**

Minos continuo mirando a la peliceleste con los ojos como platos. Aquel ataque lo había recibido de llenó para protegerle, se había puesto en medio, dio un paso hacia ella al ver que se levantaba con cierta dificultad. Albafica y Shion estaban mirando a la joven espectro, el Santo de Piscis frunció ligeramente el ceño, no se encontraba con fuerzas para lanzar otro ataque, pero podía intentarlo, además Shion también estaba allí, miro de reojo a su compañero parecía tan sorprendido como el Juez. Selene llevo una mano a la rosa que se había clavado en su pecho congelándola al instante y destrozándola, podía sentir como algo de veneno había entrado en su organismo pero no había sido una gran cantidad y podía encargarse de eso más adelante, ahora tenía que encargarse de proteger a su superior.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Volvió a preguntar el Juez a su subordinada_ ¡¿Por qué demonios te has puesto en medio?!

_ Eres un idiota..._ Respondió la muchacha cuando consiguió ponerse completamente en pie_, eres un marionetista de tercera, pero yo... Te protegeré_ La espectro giró levemente el rostro para mirarle, esbozando una leve sonrisa_, yo me encargo.

El albino sintió como se detenía el tiempo en aquel instante, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos, ¿qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo? Ella... Ella no podía arriesgar su vida por él, le detestaba, no podía hacer aquello y, sin embargo, allí estaba, dispuesta a enfrentarse a dos Santos de Oro para protegerle... Ella que prefería el diálogo a la batalla... Ella que no que deseaba hacer daño a nadie que no lo mereciera.

_ Márchate, Selene_ Dijo el Juez con un tono autoritario, claramente era una orden.

_ Nunca obedezco tus órdenes, ¿recuerdas?

Tras decir aquello la espectro elevó su cosmos haciendo que los dos Santos de Oro se pusieran en guardia. Selene no podía negarlo, la seguridad de sus superior le importaba, tal vez no le gustará estar a sus órdenes pero... Habían sido muchos años a su lado, tantos que había perdido la cuenta, era una de las poca personas en el Inframundo con las que podía hablar con sinceridad, podía decir su opinión sin miedo a recibir un castigo como mucho un "Deja de decir tonterías" . Dicen que el roce hace el cariño y, entre discusiones y charlas que no iban a ninguna parte, había comenzado a apreciar a su superior, nunca lo había demostrado pero, ¿para que demostrar algo así? Le parecía un tanto absurdo, sobretodo, con una persona como Minos de Grifo, quien nunca le daba importancia ese tipo de cosas.

Minos miro de nuevo a su subordinada, a una parte de él le alegraba que la muchacha desobedeciera aquella orden, pero otra parte de él quería cogerla del pescuezo y mandarla de un puñetazo devuelta al Inframundo para que se recuperara de los daños que podría haber sufrido por el ataque de Albafica.

_ Maldita sea..._ Susurro el Juez del Infierno.

Shion miraba a la espectro, ¿estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por el albino? Aquello no parecía el comportamiento propio de un subordinado de Hades. Albafica también estaba pensado lo mismo que su compañero, un corazón demasiado noble para un lugar tan tenebroso.

_ ¡Estacas de Cristal!_ Exclamó la joven a la par que lanzaba el ataque contra los dos Santos.

_ ¡Muro de Cristal!

La técnica de Shion se interpuso entre ellos y las estacas, el Aries pudo darse cuenta de que las estacas eran más débiles que antes a pesar de que la joven había elevado más su cosmos. Selene tras lanzar aquel ataque cayó de rodillas es el suelo. El veneno. Notaba como la vista se le nublaba y le costaba más mover los músculos, incluso se le hizo díficil respirar, sin embargo, no podía echarse atrás en ese momento, tenía que ponerse en pie de nuevo y seguir luchando. Intentó ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero sentía las piernas demasiado débiles y casi adormecidas, soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

_ ¡Selene! ¡Ya es suficiente!_ Exclamó Minos caminando hacia la muchacha.

_Pero...

Antes de que la espectro pudiese terminar la frase, el Juez la cogió en brazos, clavando de inmediato sus fríos ojos violetas en los dos Santos de Oro, Albafica iba a detenerle mas Shion le detuvo de forma disimulada, negando después levemente con la cabeza. Aquel combate había acabado, no era momento de más luchas y menos en aquel lugar, podrían herir a alguien inocente y ya había demasiadas bajas entre los civiles como para causar más por no dejar que el enemigo se retirase aquella vez. Minos simplemente les dio la espalda con la muchacha en brazos quien miraba confusa a su superior pues él no solía actuar de aquella manera.

_ Solo por esta vez_ Fue lo que dijo Shion con un tono solemne de voz rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos cuatro.

_ La próxima vez no habrá compasión por mi parte_ Aviso el Juez con una voz fría y cortante_ y si mi subordinada no se recupera... Os torturaré hasta que supliquéis que os mate.

Tras oír aquello Selene miro a su superior sorprendida, mordiéndose después el labio inferior con fuerza a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza contra el pecho del albino, notaba algo de sonñolencia e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse despierta, seguramente sería uno de los muchos efectos del veneno del Santo de Oro de Piscis.

"Minos... Idiota..."_ Pensó la joven espectro.

Sin decir nada más el albino uso las alas de su Sapuri para alzar el vuelo y alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, dejando allí a los dos Santos de Oro.

_ Shion..._Susurró Albafica mientras veía como los dos espectros se alejaban_, ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien?

_ Sí_ Respondió Shion tras unos cortos minutos de silencio, meditando la respuesta que le daría a su amigo_, era lo mejor que podíamos haber hecho en este momento.

_ Esa chica..._ Un agotado Albafica se recostó en uno de los muros de una casa semi-derruida por uno de los ataques del Juez_, tú la conocías, ¿verdad?

_ Se puede decir que sí_ El Aries asintió lentamente_, pero...

_ Lo sé, Shion_ Le cortó de inmediato Albafica_, yo también lo he sentido.

Minos tardó más de lo que pensó en llegar al Inframundo, notaba débil el cosmos de la peliceleste, a pesar de que ella le aseguraba que se encontraba bien. No lo estaba, solo había que verla, incluso estaba más pálida de lo habitual. El albino caminaba a paso acelerado hasta dónde se encontraban los curanderos del Inframundo, los espectros tardaban poco en recuperarse, sin embargo, hasta ellos podían sufrir heridas realmente graves que debían ser tratadas, se percató de que otro de los espectros se encontraba allí, Kagaho de Bennu, aunque no le dio mucha importancia de que él se encontrara allí, mascullando alguna que otra maldición e insultó. Dejo a la joven con sumo cuidado en una de las camillas, si es que podían llamarse así, a la peliceleste, en cuanto les explico lo que había pasado le obligaron a salir de la sala. Estuvieron a punto de sacarle a la fuerza.

Selene sintió el cuerpo entumecido cuando despertó, se sentía mejor, aunque aún estaba bastante débil. La muchacha se incorporó lentamente, enseguida reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, su propia habitación. Apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de madera de la cama haciendo una ligera mueca.

_ Cuatro horas..._ Dijo una voz más que conocida por la joven y giró el rostro para mirar a Minos quien estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro_. Has estadi cuatro horas completamente inconsciente_ El albino se separó de la pared y se sento en el borde de la cama de la muchacha, sin mirarla directamente_. Te queda completamente prohibido.

_ ¿El qué?_ Preguntó la joven, un poco aturdida, mirando a su superior algo confusa.

_ Dar un susto así._ Le dijo a la vez que giraba el rostro para mirarla_. Te queda completamente prohibido volver a asustarme de esa manera, has estado a punto de morir. Ni se te ocurra volver a tenerme en vilo de esta manera, ¿te quedó claro?

Selene dio un largo suspiro y luego esbozó una cálida sonrisa, puso una mano en el hombro de su superior, dándose cuenta en aquel momento que no llevaba su sapuri como era habitual él, sino ropas normales. Tardó unos dos minutos en retirar la mano del hombro de su superior.

_ Sabes que se me da mal cumplir las órdenes..._Antes de que el albino pudiera decir alguna queja la espectro continúo hablando_, pero por una vez, lo intentaré.

Minos suspiró aliviado poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha y atrayéndola hacía él, haciendo que apoyara la frente en su hombro. Aquello era lo más parecido a un abrazo que se darían entre ellos.


	8. Días de calma

**Días de calma:**

Una especie de tregua se había establecido entre el Santurio y el Inframundo. Pandora había decidido no atacarles de nuevo, ahora le tocaba mover pieza a los Santos de Athena, mientras Hades se encontraba inmerso en su pintura del "Lost Canvas", vigilado por los Dioses Gemelos, Thanatos e Hypnos, quiened no parecían muy satisfechos con Alone, pues aún no le consideraban el auténtico Dios del Inframundo, había demasiado aún del alma mortal de aquel joven y eso no les convenía, Hades debía tomar completa posesión del cuerpo de aquel joven italiano, sino quien sabe lo que podría pasar si Alone prevalecía y tomaba el poder del Dios del Inframundo.

Selene había pasado aquellos días recuperándose, Radamanthys había visitado en varias ocasiones a su alumna para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. La peliceleste no dejaba de asegurarle de que se encontraba bien y que solo necesitaba descansar. También se percató de que los nudillos del rubio estaban heridos y le regaño cuando se entero que había sido por golpear a Minos por lo que había ocurrido en Rodorio, después de todo, lo había hecho voluntariamente. La relación entre la peliceleste y su superior había cambiado ligeramente, el albino mostraba más abiertamente su preocupación por su subordinada, al menos cuando no había más personas presentes a parte de ella y la muchacha se mostraba menos a la defensiva, más relajada y mostrando más confianza con él y no sólo aquella rebeldía y negativa a cumplir con las órdenes de su superior.

La muchacha aquel día pudo salir de su habitación, por fin se encontraba lo bastante fuerte para levantarse. No tardo mucho en encontrarse con Kagaho de Bennu,Estrella Celestial de la Violencia, quien de inmediato puso una mano en la cabeza de la muchacha. Kagaho, uno de los espectros más violentos y con peor carácter de entre todos los espectros que formaban parte del ejército de Hades, solo mostraba una faceta más "amable" con Selene, solía mantenerse apartado de los demás espectros, pero aquella muchacha le pareció siempre demasiado vulnerable, aunque no fuera el caso mas su instinto fraternal y protector no podía evitar despertarse con ella, además al igual que él la peliceleste no solía relacionarse mucho con otros espectros. Sus ojos negros miraron con detenimiento a la joven, asegurándose de que ya se encontraba bien o al menos que había mejorado. No olvidaría el sinfín de maldiciones que solto cuando vio a Minos llevando a la joven en brazos a aquella especie de enfermería, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera denominarse de aquella forma mas era lo más parecido que tenían a una. Al juicio de Kagaho la peliceleste no debería haberse interpuesto entre el ataque del Santo de Piscis para proteger al Juez, aunque Minos no era de su agrado como la gran mayoría de los espectros que se encontraban allí.

_ Crei que de esta no saldrías._ Dijo con un tono jocoso, claramente bromeando o al menos eso intentaba pues no era algo que se le diera precisamente bien.

_ Tú también tuviste problemas_ Le recordó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Kagaho dio un largo suspiro, estaba claro que no iban a tardar en decirla lo ocurrido con Aldebaran de Tauro, incluso su cuerpo aún tenían varios moratones, sin embargo, si algo sabía Bennu era que nadie sabía que había sido él quien había acudido en ayudo del Santo de Oro, impidiendo que muriera y de paso salvando a Tenma de Pegaso, aunque ese seria un secreto que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y sin duda sería un secreto que le traería problemas, demasiados problemas, por suerte el único que lo sabia era Zelos de Rana quien estaba como prisionero en el Santurio y era un espectro tan débil al que muchos catalogaban de inferior que ni siquiera se habían planteado ir en su rescate. Era alguien realmente prescindible.

_ ¿Te hago un resumen de lo que ha ocurrido?

_ No estaría mal.

Mientras tanto en el Santurio no solo se estaban recuperando algunos de los Santos entre ellos Albafica y Aldebaran, sino también estaban reconstruyendo las partes del Santurio que habían sido dañadas y habían trasladado a los habitantes de Rodorio para evitar que sufriesen otra masacre, ya habían muerto demasiados inocentes en una guerra en la que no tenían nada que ver, la única causa del fallecimiento de muchos fue vivir cerca del Santurio, resultaba macabramente irónico que justo la razón por que se sentían protegidos los habitantes de Rodorio se hubiera convertido en un motivo para sentenciarles a una muerte cruel.

_ No es posible _ Gruño Manigoldo mientras ayudaba a Shion en uno de los templos.

_ Yo tampoco lo creí al principio_ Confesó el Aries dando después un largo suspiro.

_ ¿Qué clase de espectro ayuda a un niño de forma desinteresada?

_ Selene... Al parecer.

_ No me cuadra... Hay algo que no me cuadra..._ El Santo de Cáncer chasqueo la lengua y luego miro a su compañero_, ¿Has hablado de ello con Sage?

_ No, aún no_ Respondió el peliverde_, primero quiero saber que es lo que pasa.

_ No te preocupes, Shion, lo averiguaremos.

Tras esa pequeña conversación ambos continuaron trabajando. Manigoldo aunque no lo dijera en voz alta había estado pensando en aquella muchacha. Sus pensamientos habían sido desde curiosos por saber quien era realmente esa misteriosa joven a otros donde su mente daba rienda suelta a sus fantasías, incluso a las más morbosas y oscuras. Eso le arranco una media sonrisa que apenas pudo disimular, sin embargo, el saber que aquella joven de dulce rostro era un espectro le confundía, le parecía demasiado irreal, un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría.

_ Manigoldo.

_ Dime, amigo mío.

_ Eres un pervertido, ¿Lo sabias?

_ No leas mi mente, acabarás traumado.

_ ¿Más?

El Santo de Cáncer dio una risotada bastante divertida por la expresión de frustración y exasperación que puso su compañero. Él no se denominaría así mismo como un pervertido pero tenía que reconocer que algunos de sus pensamientos resultaban bastantes lascivos, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo cuando veía a una "chica linda" como él decía a pesar de que eso le había traído algún que otro problema. A veces era demasiado desvergonzado y según palabras de Sage, su maestro, aún seguían igual de canalla que cuando era más joven, pero Manigoldo prefería no cambiar, aunque eso le hiciera un "pervertido".

_ ¿Es qué tú no piensas nunca así?_ Preguntó Manigoldo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sin embargo, Shion no respondió. Había a veces que era mejor no responder.


	9. Recuerdos de oscuridad

**Recuerdos de **oscuridad:

La peliceleste salio del Inframundo, AÚN ESTABA Aquella tregua y queria aprovechar v Para Hacer La que seguramente seria su última "escapada" al Mundo de los Vivos mas en this Ocasión SUS Superiores Estaban Al Tanto de su salida. Necesitaba salir del agobiante y oscuro ambiente Que habia en época de cual sea el Inframundo el Mucho Más denso y tétrico de lo habitual. Selene miro un Alrededor su, Tratando de ubicarse, no tardo en Oír el peculiar sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. ESTABA cerca del marzo Sin Pensarlo Mucho camino en Dirección de Aquel sonido, Que Tenia Reconocer época Que Bastante atrayente y relajante.

De Mientras caminaba el aire frío arañaba SUS mejillas Con suavidad, Pero No le importaba, el frío le gustaba, le HACIA Sentirse Cómoda, Después De Todo su Poder se basaba en el hielo. No Estuvo segura de Cuánto tiempo Estuvo andando Tal Vez horas. El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas era Vez Cada Más Cercano, el olor del mar Cada época Vez Más Evidente Hasta Que Llegó Un momento del la del que espectro se sintio Envuelta Por Aquel aroma.

Sus Pasos la Llevaron Hasta acantilado de la ONU, la brisa fría del mar revolvió SUS Largos cabellos azul pálido, despeinadola Un poco a la Vez Que Una Nueva ola chocaba de nuevo contra el filo del acantilado produciendo Aquel sonido atrayente bronceado. Se Acerco con precaucion Al Borde, el mar Aunque No encontraba en calma TAMPOCO podia decirse Que estuviera embravecido Mas Bien época SE UN término medio. Contemplo Aquellas hermosas vistas en completo silencio, Único lo podia Que era oírse el mar contra las rocas y el susurro del viento. Cerro DURANTE UNOS Minutos los Ojos, Intento Poner en Orden SUS Pensamientos mas habia Demasiada confusión, Demasiada división de las ideas de Entre El Deber Y Que lo lo era correcto.

_ Tú sabrías Que Lo Qué hacer heno, ¿Verdad Taleo?

La espectro sintio Una punzada en el pecho al pronunciar Aquel nombre ... El nombre de su hermano el alcalde ... Sus manos se cerraron en puños a la Vez Que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Habian Pasado MUCHOS años desde la muerte de su hermano y AÚN le dolia del tanto o mas Como en Aquel Momento, Cuando vio la sangre de su hermano derrámandose En el suelo MIENTRAS le gritaba Que huyera de Alli. Ella le obedecio ... Cada día se arrepentía de Haberle made Caso. Sí se Hubiera Quedado tal vez ... Tal Vez o no, era Algo que sabria Selene nunca, ESO era Una espina constante en su pecho. Volvió a abrir los ojos y alzo el rostro al cielo nocturno, Las Estrellas Estaban parcialmente Cubiertas Por densas nubes oscuras, Pero la luna era claramente visible. Luna llena ... Igual que Aquella Noche.

**Flasback de Selene:**

_Todo a mi Alrededor Daba vueltas, confusa Demasiado ESTABA, de lo unico era Que era plenamente Consciente de la mano de mi hermano aferrado la mía con fuerza MIENTRAS tiraba de mí. Corríamos pecado ningún rumbo en concreto, en solitario huiamos de Aquello ... Ni siquiera lo habia Visto con claridad era solista Una sombra con Una Apariencia demoniaca salida De lo más profundo y tétrico del Averno._

_Taleo me empujo Tras Unas cajas de madera, escondiéndose ÉL despues. Intentaba aparentar calma mas en Sus Ojos azules podia leer el miedo en Ellos, SUS cabellos castaños Caian una de Ambos Lados de su rostro. Ambos jadeabamos Por la carrera._

__ Selene ..._ Me susurro MIENTRAS ponia Ambas manos en mis Hombros, apretandolos con suavidad._Corre. Corre Todo Lo Que Puedas y No mires atrás._

__ P-Pero ... ¡No voy a irme sin ti!_

__ Corre Solo, ¿Vale? _ Apretó con Un Poco Más de fuerza mal hombros_, cuando te diga Que Corras, hazlo. Lo Corre Que Puedas Rápido Mas._

_Negué Varias Veces con la cabeza, ningún El marcharme PODIA pecado, era mi hermano, mi familia sueltas, ¿como iba a Hacer ESO?_

__ Pequeñaja ..._ Puso su mano en mi cabeza a la Vez Que esbozaba Una Cálida sonrisa_, te alcanzare, lo prometo._

_Mire fijamente a mi hermano asintiendo despues Aunque No ESTABA TODO del convencida. Taleo salio de Detrás de las cajas Que Nos habian Servido de escondite. Mi corazón empezo a latir con mucha fuerza. Tenia miedo._

__ ¡Ahora! ¡Corre!_

_Salí de Detrás de las cajas Dispuesta a Hacer Caso a mi hermano, Pero Lo que vi me dejo paralizada DURANTE UNOS Segundos Que Me parecieron horas. _

_Sangre ... La sangre de mi hermano Cayendo al suelo MIENTRAS La Mano de Aquella sombra salida del Infierno le atravesaba el torso._

__ Selene ... Corre ... Hazlo ... De ... Una vez ..._

_La Débil voz de mi hermano me saco de mi parálisis. Corri Corri ... MIENTRAS la imagen de la sangre de Taleo En el suelo llenaba mi mente. Las lágrimas bajaron Por Mis mejillas MIENTRAS Una Sensación de completo Vacío invadía Mi Cuerpo. Queria dar media vuelta y volver con mi hermano Pero mis piernas no me obedecían, en solitario corrian Hacia Adelante, Mi Cuerpo se levantaba Cada Vez Que Me tropezaba y Caia, Por actuaba pura inercia._

_Corriendo bajo la luz de luna llena, llorando Poder pecado comprendi Parar Que Taleo Nunca Me alcanzaría ... _

_EL no cumpliría su promesa._

**Fin de Flasback de Selene**.

La espectro se paso Una Mano Por El Rostro párr secarse las lágrimas Que habian empezado a salir de sus ojos, Pasado habian de aunque una vez ANOS no podia Evitar llorar Cada Vez Que recordaba Aquella Noche. Un recuerdo cruel la del que acosaba desde HACIA años, Un recuerdo del la del que HACIA temblar y llorar Como un Una Niña Pequeña, Un recuerdo Que abría de nuevo Heridas Que Nunca Esteban curaban del Todo y siempre Estaban sangrando, era de Como Tener un corte y echarle Cada Minutos Pocos sal, Por Mucho Que intentaba alejarse de Aquel recuerdo, Este no dejaba de estar ¿Presente, esperando CUALQUIER Momento párr salir de las sombras y golpearla en el pecho CUANDO Menos lo esperasa.

La peliceleste se sintio vulnerable, sola ... Intento CentraRSE en el sonido de las olas al romperse ... Al Igual Que su alma se rompía. Intento desechar Aquellos Pensamientos Que No Servian de nada, no change PODIA El pasado, Por Que Mucho llorará, Mucho Por desease Que Aquella Que solo de noche Hubiera Sido Una pesadilla ... Una Pesadilla cruel mas que se esfumaria Como la niebla Cuando El sol saliese Por el horizonte ... Pero No pesadilla Una era, era La Realidad Una cruel y triste Realidad. Deberia Estar acostumbrada, al Menos Eso Se decia constantemente, Pero habian recuerdos Que No Eran faciles de olvidar o de Dejar Atrás Por MUCHOS Jahr Que pasarán.

_ Ojalá Estuvieras Aquí ..._ Susurro la espectro.

Se Pregunto Que Que pensaria su hermano de ella, si supiera Que Era Un espectro de las Órdenes del Dios del Inframundo ... Seguramente estaria molesto con ella, Después De Todo Ser un espectro significaba Hacer Todo lo contrario a Lo Que su hermano le habia enseñado. Eso le HACIA Que Muchas Veces se sintiera Dividida, la idea de Que su hermano pudiese Sentirse Decepcionado ... A Pesar De Que Ya No ESTABA ... Le dolia.

El sonido de Una Ola contra las rocas Hizo Que Saliera de Sus Pensamientos, dirigió Una Vez Más a la luna llena. Era hora de volver al Inframundo.


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sentimientos encontrados**:

Lo único que podía escucharse en aquel momento era el silencio, no había ningún ruido ni siquiera el susurro del viento entre las hojas y eso era cuanto menos inquientate, tampoco había nada que dejará entrever que hubiera rastro de vida allí, parecía que la mano de la parca hubiera pasado por allí, llevándose todas las almas que había podido. Tenma de Pegaso acompañado de Dohko de Libra y Shion de Aries, estaba inquieto mirando a su alrededor con el rabillo del ojo, el Libra se percató de como se encontraba su alumno, puso su mano en el hombro del castaño apretandolo con suavidad, sin embargo, Tenma no era el único que se encontraba inquito, Shion parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, en aquel momento tenía demasiados pensamientos rondando por su mente, en concreto su última conversación con Sage, el Patriarca.

**Flasback de Shion:**

_Me presente ante el Patriarca, arrodillandome ante él y ante Athena, quien estaba situada a su lado. _

__ Patriarca, mi Señorita Athena_ Salude con formalidad._

__ ¿Para qué querías esta audiencia, Shion? _ Preguntó Sage. _

_Tras inspirar hondo, les hable de aquella espectro, Selene de Quimera, nuestro primer encuentro que tuvo lugar en Rodorio, acompañado de Manigoldo y la última vez que vio a la muchacha cuando vestía la Sapuri de la Quimera, que fue ella quien impidió el avance de los Santos de Plata congelándoles y del corto e inconcluso enfrentamiento que habían tenido hasta que se había interrumpido por el ataque de Minos de Grifo, Juez del Infierno y todo lo que aconteció después. _

_Sage me escucho con atención, al igual que Athena, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que termine de hablar, intercambiaron una breve mirada. Sage fue el primero en hablar. _

__ ¿Qué es lo que despierta tus dudas?_ Preguntó con calma. _

__ Ella_ Respondí casi sin pensarlo_, la bondad que reside en su corazón._

__ Has dicho que la joven es un espectro._

__ Sí, pero..._ Quede un momento en silencio, pensando las palabras adecuadas_... Cuando la ves... Cuando sientes su cosmos, no sientes maldad, es un cosmos cálido... Bondadoso..._

_Volví a quedarme en silencio, exhalando después un largo suspiro, no estaba seguro de como exponer todas y cada una de las dudas que habitaban en mi mente y en mi alma... Incluso en mi corazón, pero eso era algo que en aquel momento preferí callar. El sonido de las puertas al abrirse hizo que todos los presentes miraramos hacia ellas. Nunca me alegre tanto de callar mis dudas en cuanto vi a Manigoldo entrar por las puertas._

__ Hay que llamar antes de entrar_ Le recordó Sage con un tono de regaño paternal. _

_Mi compañero hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Había estado escuchando tras la puerta todo el tiempo y corroboró todo lo que había dicho respecto a aquella joven, confesó que él también tenía dudas. Athena nos miro a todos, guardando un profundo silencio, yo solo podía mirar de reojo a Manigoldo. El Santo de Cáncer exponía más abiertamente sus dudas, incluso insinuaba sus dudas respecto a los sentimientos que habitaban en su corazón. _

__ Manigoldo, te conozco, ¿Seguro que no es sólo por qué es una joven hermosa?_ Preguntó Sage, no dudaba de los sentimientos de su alumno, pero le conocía, sin duda el Patriarca le conocía mejor que nadie en todo el Santurio._

__Selene es diferente_ Respondió casi como si estuviera ofendido por las dudas._

_Sí, si que lo es. Pensé en aquel momento, ella era completamente diferente a cualquier otra mujer que habíamos podido conocer. Yo sabía que para Manigoldo no la veía como a otras mujeres, no podía evitar leer su mente a veces. Cuando el Santo de Cáncer pensaba en Selene no lo hacía como una chica con la que pasar una o dos noches de pasión para luego no volver a saber de ella, como había hecho en más de una ocasión con alguna que otra joven de Rodorio, veía en la espectro una muchacha con quien pasar días, meses, años... Una compañera a la que cuidar y proteger, para Manigoldo la joven no era cosa de una sola noche._

_Me resulto curioso... y triste, ¿Por qué de todas las personas que hay en el mundo tanto Manigoldo como yo nos habíamos fijado en la misma persona? Había intentado negarmelo, pero... Sentía algo por Selene, quise creer que simplemente era simpatía por aquella muchacha, pero era estúpido engañarme a mi mismo, no podía negarme mis sentimientos por aquella joven. _

_Cuando escuche la voz de Manigoldo llamándome, parpadee y salí de mis pensamientos. Al parecer habían seguido hablando y yo no había presentado atención. Demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza. _

__ Me gustaría hablar con ella._

_Los tres miramos a Athena quien esbozo una delicada sonrisa, ¿Habíamos escuchado bien?_

__ Me gustaría conocer a Selene_ Dijo con voz suave_, tanto Shion como Manigoldo han dicho que no hay maldad en ella y estoy segura de que Albafica dirá lo mismo. Quiero hablar con esa joven yo misma._

__ Mi Señora Athena, eso sería peligroso... Seguramente éste acompañada de otros espectros_ Dije de inmediato, no temía que Selene atacará a nuestra señora mas si temía que sus compañeros de armas lo hicieran._

__ Y ella no vendría al Santuario sin más_ Le oí susurrar a Manigoldo. Tenía razón. _

_Athena dio un largo suspiro esbozando después una suave sonrisa, llena de calidez. _

__ Estoy segura de que hayaremos el modo._

_Ojalá pueda ser así, pensé, ojalá pueda ser._

**Fin de flasback de Shion.**

Al sentir una palmada en el hombro el Aries miro a su compañero quien le miraba con algo de preocupación, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos? No podía estar seguro. Tenía que estar atento, después de todo los tres se encontraban en una misión de reconocimiento de la zona. Tenía que estar alerta a cualquier cosa que ocurriese por los alrededores, sin embargo, Dohko esbozo una suave para restarle importancia, sabía que si su compañero estaba así se debía a algo importante. Tenma se encontraba más tranquilo, aunque seguía recelando por el silencio casi perturbador que reinaba en aquel lugar. Casi podían cortar el silencio con el filo de un cuchillo.

Los tres, tras varias horas de observar la zona, decidieron que era el momento de regresar.

Manigoldo se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol lo bastante gruesa para aguantar su peso, la suave brisa bailaba entre sus azules cabellos, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras mantenía una expresión inusualmente tranquila en él. Quería verla. Quería ver de nuevo a esa muchacha de largos cabellos azules y de mirada dulce. Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir de aquella manera, no iba a negar que había estado entre las sábanas de más de una mujer, pero Selene no solo despertaba su lujuria, cuando pensaba en ella sentía una cálida sensación que inundaba su pecho haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza provocando que casi le doliera el pecho, ¿Aquello era lo que se sentía cuando se estaba... Enamorado? El Santo de Cáncer no podía responder a aquello con seguridad, él nunca había estado enamorado, nunca le había puesto interés en ello, sin embargo, aquella espectro le encandilaba.

_ ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?_ Se pregunto en voz alta a la vez que abría los ojos_ ... Selene.

Pronunció aquel nombre como si de una caricia se tratase, tal vez si fuera amor lo que sentía. Tal vez.


	11. Mal presentimiento

**Mal presentimiento :**

Minos de Grifo miraba de reojo a Selene de Quimera, uno de los pocos subordinados que habían sobrevivido a la anterior batalla contra el Santurio. En esta ocasión ambos se dirigían a una zona al norte de Grecia, vestidos con sus respectivas Sapuri bastante apartada del Santurio. Selene no tenía ninguna información sobre el motivo de ir a aquella zona, simplemente el albino le había dicho que tenían que ir a aquel lugar por orden de la señora Pandora. La peliceleste no se encontraba del todo cómoda, llevaba todo el tiempo con un nudo en el estómago, quería marcharse cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Minos se había percatado del estado de su subordinada, pero no le dio importancia. Solo tenían que ir a recopilar cierta información, además aunque la joven no lo sabía, Kagaho de Bennu también estaba por la zona en caso de que necesitasen ayuda. Puso una mano en el hombro de su subordinada durante unos segundos para tranquilizarle, apartando la mano después.

Aldebaran de Tauro acompañado de Sisifo de Sagitario se dirigían a la misma zona que los espectros. Habían recibido el soplo de que irían allí, aunque no había nada que fuera de valor allí. Era una zona casi remota, alejada del Santurio, no había ninguna reliquia o enemigo que pudiera aliarse en contra de Athena o al menos eso creían los Santos, sin embargo, si algo sabían era que los espectros no iban a ningún lugar sin tener un buen motivo. Los dos Santos iban con cautela, tenían sus cosmos reducidos al máximo para no ser detectados, primero tenían que averiguar que tramaban los espectros, luego les atacarian y mejor si era por sorpresa.

Lo primero que vieron los Santos fue un pequeño pueblo de aspecto bastante abandonado, ¿cuándo sería la última vez que un ser viviente había estado allí? Seguramente años, eso hizo que Sisifo se preguntará por qué habían ido allí los espectros. El aire era denso, casi tétrico, como si la muerte estuviese acechando en cada esquina, esperando cualquier oportunidad para saltar sobre la yugular. El Sagitario sintió como un escalofrío le recorría de la columna vertebral de arriba a bajo. Era un lugar demasiado siniestro para su gusto.

El Juez escucho atento la información del Santo Negro, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto malévola, Selene tenía el ceño fruncido.

_ Así que la armadura de Athena, ¿Eh?_ El Juez puso una mano en su mentón, pensativo.

_ ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?_ Preguntó la joven entrecerrando los ojos.

_ ¿Por qué iba a mentiros? _ Preguntó el Santo Negro_ aprecio mi cabeza.

Tanto el albino como la peliceleste intercambiaron una mirada. Lo cierto era que ambos sabían que Athena tenía una armadura, pero no que fuera aquella estatua, eso les hacía desconfiar de aquella información, sin embargo, Minos hizo un gesto con la mano permitiendo que el informador de marchará. El Santo Negro no tardo en desaparecer, no iba a tentar a la suerte. Selene miro a su superior y abrió la boca para decirle, pero calló de inmediato mirando a su alrededor, buscando cualquier tipo de movimiento. El albino se percató de los gestos de su subordinada.

_Selene, tranquila.

_ Tengo un mal presentimiento... Marchemonos cuanto antes.

_ No vais a marcharos a ningún lado.

Los dos espectros se voltearon y vieron a los dos Santos de Oro, Aldebaran y Sisifo. El albino esbozo una sonrisa ladeada al verles mientras que la peliceleste se limitó a ladear la cabeza, se sintió aliviada de que no fueran ni Shion ni Manigoldo, no le gustaría tener que enfrentarse a ellos de nuevo a ellos. Aldebaran de cruzo de brazos mirando a ambos espectros mientras que Sisifo tenía una expresión completamente seria. Los cuatro elevaron de inmediato sus cosmos.

_ ¡Gran Cuerno!_ Exclamó Aldebaran antes lanzándoles su poderoso ataque.

_ ¡Mural de hielo!

La barrera de hielo se interpuso entre el ataque del Santo de Tauro y los espectros, protegiéndolos. Antes de que cualquiera que los cuatro pudiera hacer un movimiento sintieron como un poderoso y violento cosmos se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad. El Tauro al reconocer aquel cosmos esbozo una media sonrisa.

_"Tan violento como siempre"__ Pensó casi con diversión.

Kagaho de Bennu, Estrella Celestial de la Violencia, no tardo en hacer su apareción, envuelto en sus características llamas negras. El espectro recién llegado clavo sus ojos en el Santo de Tauro, después de todo, tenía una cuenta pendiente con él de su anterior batalla.

_ Vaya, vaya _Dijo Aldebaran aún cruzado de brazos_, mirad quien ha hecho aparición.

_ Tauro, tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Bennu dio un paso hacia el Santo de Oro, pero al sentir la mano de la peliceleste en su hombro se detuvo mirando a la muchacha de reojo. El Tauro miro aquella escena, esperando una reacción violenta por parte del Bennu que no se produjo.

_ No te precipites_ Le pidió Selene a su compañero_, ya sabes cuan poderoso es... y esta vez se trata de dos Santos de Oro.

_Puedo encargarme de ellos dos_ Dijo entre dientes el Bennu, aunque no quería reconocerlo sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

_ Vosotros dos encargaos del grandullón_ Ordenó Minos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa_, yo me encargare del otro. Y nada de rechistar _Aquello último lo dijo por Selene, quien ya iba a reclamarle.

Nada más dar aquella orden el Juez fue director hacia el Sagitario para atacarle, quien le esperaba impaciente. Por su parte Aldebaran miro a los otros dos espectros, sabía cuan fácil era provocar al Bennu por lo que empezaría por aquello, luego buscaría una forma de que la peliceleste también perdiera la calma.

_ Vamos mocosos, mostradme de que sois capaces.

_ No nos subestimes _ Casi gruño Kagaho haciendo arder su cosmos de una forma violenta.

_ Kagaho, no caigas en su provocación.

_ Quédate atrás, Selene.

_ Kagaho, espera...

Antes de que Quimera pudiera terminar de decir su frase el Bennu ya se había lanzado a atacar al Tauro sin siquiera pensárselo, tal y como el mayor había pensado, pero no había contado con que la muchacha se quedaría atrás como su compañero le había prácticamente ordenado o al menos eso aparecía, pues cuando volvió a mirar a la muchacha ella ya no estaba.

_ ¡Eh, aquí arriba!_ Exclamó la peliceleste.

Aldebaran alzó el rostro y vio a la peliceleste justo sobrevolando sobre él. Kagaho aprovecho aquella distracción para atacar directamente al Tauro, quien recibió el ataque de lleno, retrocediendo un par de metros.

_ No está mal, mocosos, nada mal_ Aldebaran dio una de sus características risotadas, poniendo después una expresión seria_ ¡Gran Cuerno!

Esta vez, Selene no tuvo tiempo de realizar el Mural de hielo y tanto ella como el Bennu recibieron el ataque. Kagaho chocó contra una pared que acabo de derruirse por completo y Selene impacto contra el suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre al caer. Si Kagaho y Selene estaban teniendo problemas en el combate, Minos lo estaba llevando bastante peor. Aquellas dos batallas iban a ser realmente complicadas, tanto para los espectros como para los Santos de Athena.


End file.
